Merry Christmas, Rika
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: Takato and Rika have a counseling session where Takato helps her rediscover the true meaning of Christmas. Rated K plus for Religious themes and mention of the 'finger', as well as an OOC Jeri. Merry Christmas, everyone. Rukato.


**Sorry, all of you who were hoping for a **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal**_** Christmas fic, but I've decided to try my hand at one I haven't done yet: **_**Digimon Tamers**_**. Just so you know, the only pairing I'm doing for this series is Rukato (Takato/Rika). Again, I'm sorry, **_**Zexal**_** fans.**

**Disclaimer: Toei Animation and Bandai own **_**Digimon.**_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

**Merry Christmas, Rika**

"GUILMON, RUN!" Takato yelled. Right now, he and his Digimon partner, Guilmon, were running away from something even worse than wild Digimon: fanatics who are nuts about them!

"I'm running! I'm running!" The Saurian Digimon exclaimed. The pair came across a wall that was low enough for them to jump over. Takato told Guilmon to give him a boost, which is what he did. Guilmon himself jumped over afterwards. They both landed on their butts on the ground. "That was a close one, right, Takato?" Guilmon asked after they caught their breaths.

"Yeah you got that right, boy." Takato took the time to look where they were at. He immediately regretted it, since where they landed was Rika's yard. "Uh-oh. We better get a move on before Rika and Renamon spot us."

"Why? What's the rush, Takato?" said a voice from the trees. This surprised the pair, but they knew who the voice belonged to. They looked around for Renamon, who jumped out of the trees and scared them. "Calm down, you two. You know it's me. I think it would be a bad idea if you left now, considering that you were just chased by Digi-fanatics," Renamon said. "Also, if you're waiting for Rika to join us, she won't be back for another hour. We can probably come up with ways to pass the time if you'd like."

"Uh, thanks, Renamon. We could use a breather," Takato said. "What would you suggest?"

"I would say a little exercise, Takato, but I believe you and Guilmon already got your cardio workout in. Take a rest. Meditate with me in Rika's room." That last part unnerved both Takato and Guilmon, as, without their knowledge, Rika asked Renamon to guide the former to her room. If Guilmon was there when Rika got home, then he and Renamon were to leave them alone.

Takato was about to object, but reconsidered due to a lot that was on his mind. Well, that and the stare-down that Renamon was giving him. "O-Okay, Renamon. We'll meditate with you," he said, finally relenting.

"Good. Lately, Rika's been so busy that I've had to meditate on my own. The word you would use for that situation would be 'boring', correct?" Takato nodded. "It's good to finally have someone to meditate with again. How long are you going to be out of school?"

"Until the first week of January," answered the only human present. "Oh yeah. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve. I've got Rika's present at home, but I left it there because we weren't…"

"'Expecting to come here'?" Renamon interrupted. "That was thoughtful, my friend, but I'm afraid that Rika doesn't celebrate Christmas. At least, not for the real reason it should be celebrated." Renamon then had a downcast look on her face. "She only sees it as an excuse to get out of school."

"Well that's not right. Christmas is celebrated because it was on that day that Jesus Christ was born. I guess I'll have to show her what the true meaning of Christmas is all about." Renamon smiled at the young boy.

"I'll tell you, Takato, I've been reading up on that story. Christ was the Lord and Savior to all of mankind as well as the Son of God, am I correct?" Again Takato nodded. "For some strange reason, I find that story to be truer and truer each time I read it. The Bible is the ultimate history book."

"Yeah, now if only they would let kids read it in schools, then no one would end up in prison," he said, sharing a laugh with the Fox Digimon while Guilmon didn't exactly get it.

"I say we get to meditating, Takato. You can join us too, Guilmon," Renamon said.

"Okay," Guilmon said.

* * *

Later, Rika got home and immediately went to her room. When she opened her door, she was surprised to see Takato and Renamon meditating while Guilmon was asleep on his back. "Renamon, I'm home. Hi, Takato," she said. That was Renamon's cue to get Guilmon and get out of there. Now that they were alone, Takato was even more nervous as to what Rika was going to do to him. To his surprise, Rika just took her Digimon partner's place in front of him with a look telling Takato that she wasn't going to beat him to a pulp.

"Takato," she said, making him jump. "You're pretty jumpy today. Don't worry about anything. I had Renamon guide you here when you come and visit. She can keep Guilmon distracted." She then decided to get to the point. "Recently, I've heard that you've been having problems lately. The rumors have been circulating at my school, mainly because one of my classmates is a friend of one of yours. Do you want to talk about it?" The question took her friend/teammate by surprise. "If you tell me your problems, then I'll tell you mine."

"Okay, I'll bite. I haven't even told Henry or my parents about this, but I've been depressed ever since I asked Jeri out on a date. She told me that after what happened with the D-Reaper, she quit being a Tamer and having anything to do with Digimon other than Calumon. She didn't even want to be my friend anymore, much less go out on a date," he said, shocking Rika. "She even ran away from Terriermon and gave Ryo the finger. You don't even want to know what she did to Kazu and Kenta."

"If sweet, innocent Jeri would give Ryo the finger, then that means that she's still troubled about the D-Reaper incident, no matter how funny that sounds," she said, sharing a laugh with her fellow Tamer.

"Yeah, even I found that one funny. So anyway, she's even gotten to the point of making sure that she has no classes with any of the Tamers. Rika, I don't think Jeri wants to be our friend anymore," Takato finished. This all worried Rika big time.

"It's no wonder she wouldn't pick up my calls. Takato, I want you to listen to me on this and I'm going to follow my own advice here: I know you've always liked Jeri, but if she doesn't want to be our friend anymore, then she doesn't have to be. Leave her alone for a while and see what happens. If by February she wants to be friends again, that's great. If not, then we won't hold it against her. Am I clear?"

"Clear as a summer day," he answered.

"Good. We're going to have to tell Henry as well. I could really give a crap about Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo," she said, knowing the hilarity that would go on involving Jeri and those three.

"Okay, Rika. Thanks for listening to my problems. It's good to get that off my chest," Takato said. "Now what about your issues? I'm all ears. Just tell me what's been bugging you." Rika smiled at his sincerity, knowing she could trust Takato with anything.

"Well part of it was the Jeri thing, so thank you for helping me find an answer for that," she began. "Another thing that bothers me is Christmas. Ever since my dad left, I haven't found a good reason to celebrate it. I'm sure you got me a gift and that's very thoughtful, Takato, but I don't really want anything. I don't even know why this holiday came about." She looked at Takato, knowing that he even has days in which he could teach her something. "If possible, do you think you can tell me, my friend?"

The question really hit Takato hard in the chest, especially the 'my friend' part. Takato smiled as he pulled a familiar book out of his backpack. It turned out to be a Bible. "You know, Rika, I read stories in the Bible to Calumon and Guilmon all the time. You can find the real reason in the Book of Matthew. But I suppose you don't like riddles, so I'll tell you. The real reason we should celebrate Christmas is because it is the birth of our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ, who is the Son of God as well as the Son of Man. The gift-giving part comes from the fact that God gave us a Savior and the Three Wise Men came bearing gifts for him, even without asking. Ever since then, it's been traditional that we exchange gifts.

"Of course, all I want for Christmas is to spend it with you, my family, and the rest of our friends," Takato said. Rika took all of this in, remembering that this was the same story her dad used to read her every year until the divorce. "Rika, are you alright?" he asked, concerned for his friend as she began to shed some tears.

She looked at Takato and he didn't know what she was going to do. "Takato, can you please read me the story? My dad used to read it to me every Christmas until he left. I want to hear it one more time. Please?" she asked. Takato happily complied.

* * *

After Takato read the story of Jesus' birth he found that Rika was still awake. "That was a good story, Takato. We should…we should hang out more often," said Rika.

"Well, stop by the bakery when you can, and I'll stop by here when I get the chance. Too bad you're not at my school. That would be fun," Takato said nervously, making Rika giggle.

"Yeah, you got that right," Rika said. "Takato, I was originally going to wait until Christmas to do this, but it can't wait now." She grabbed Takato's face and pulled him in for a kiss on the lips. Takato overcame the initial shock and kissed back. Renamon was spying on them with a smile on her face, knowing that it was about time they sealed the deal.

Sadly, the pair had to break apart. After catching his breath, Takato had to ask the question. "Rika…why'd you do that just now?"

"Takato, I…well…alright I'll come right out and say it. You've changed me, Takato Matsuki. You've changed who I was a long time ago. I'm not even shutting out my grandma or my mom anymore. I've been much kinder to my friends, especially you. I don't know how I could ever repay you. You've been my best human friend for a long time and I've got to say, I love you, Takato," said Rika, shocking Takato.

"Rika…I had no idea you felt that way. This might me a bit cheesy, but I believe I found my dream girl a when I first met you. I guess my crush on Jeri was just a passing thing, huh?" Rika nodded. "Rika Nonaka, I love you too. Would you please be my girlfriend?" he asked. As cheesy as that did sound, Rika took no time with her answer. She tackled Takato and kissed him again.

All this time, Rika's grandmother looked in on her and saw what was going on. She decided to leave them alone, happy that Rika had found someone to confide in.

* * *

"I guess I'll see you on Christmas, Takato," Rika said. She, Takato, Renamon, and Guilmon were standing at the gate of the Nonaka residence. Lucky for Takato, he knew a shortcut to the Matsuki family bakery from there, so he didn't have to worry about any Digi-fanatics.

"Yeah, see you, Rika," said Takato. They kissed each other one more time before Takato and Guilmon left.

"Should I watch over them and make sure they're safe, Rika?" Renamon asked.

"No, Renamon. God is watching them." Rika then turned in for the night, but not before saying a goodnight prayer. "Dear Lord, it's me, Rika. I know I haven't spoken to you in a long time, but I'm here now. Please, keep your hand on Takato and Guilmon and make sure they're safe. I love Takato and I want him to be safe and happy. Watch over Henry, Terriermon, and the rest of their family. Keep anyone that's suspicious away from them. Watch over Jeri and, if it's your will, bring her back to the Tamers, back to her friends. I hope it's not too much to ask. I really want everyone to be safe. In the name of the Lord and Savior Jesus Christ, I pray, Amen."

* * *

Takato and Guilmon managed to get home safely. And just before dinnertime to boot. "Mom, Dad, we're home!" Takato exclaimed.

"Oh, Takato, Guilmon, welcome home," said Takato's mom.

"You're home just in time, son, but I expected you here sooner. What took you so long?" his dad asked.

"Well, after being chased by Digi-fanatics, Guilmon and I made an accidental pit stop at Rika's house. We even had a nice long talk. I kind of had to remind her of the true meaning of Christmas."

"We also know that you and Rika have officially become a couple," said Mrs. Matsuki, shocking Takato. "Rika's grandmother called and told us. Your father and I, as well as Rika's grandma, are very happy for you, Takato."

"Well, thanks, guys. That means a lot. Well, Guilmon and I are going to wash up."

After dinner, Takato got ready for bed. Like Rika, he got on his knees and said a goodnight prayer, asking the Lord to watch over his friends and family. This included his new girlfriend and her family as well. Guilmon also prayed, but, of course, it was for a lot of 'Guilmon bread' in the morning.

* * *

Two days after the events was Christmas day and Takato and Guilmon were on their way to the Nonaka house. This time, Takato knew to take the shortcut to avoid any Digi-fanatics. He rang Rika's doorbell. Rika's mom answered, back home in time for Christmas. "Takato? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hi, Ms. Nonaka. I thought I would give Rika her present today," he said.

"Oh, well come on in." Takato went in and saw the yard decorated for Christmas. "Renamon's been up all night decorating. She normally wouldn't do that without Rika's permission."

"The place looks very nice, Ms. Nonaka." The door opened and revealed Rika in a green sweater with a red heart on it—essentially a Christmas version of what she usually wears. She walked up to Takato and they greeted each other with a kiss, shocking Rika's mother.

"So this is what your grandmother meant by you being 'happy'," she remarked.

"Yep," said Rika. Takato handed Rika her present, which was a Renamon necklace. She smiled at the gesture and gave Takato his present: a Guilmon necklace. "I guess great minds think alike, huh?"

"Yeah you got that right," said Takato. "Merry Christmas, Rika."

"Merry Christmas, Takato."

THE END

* * *

**Okay, I wrote that quicker than I expected. Remember that this is my first **_**Digimon**_** story as well as my first story that involved my religious beliefs. It just so happens that I'm a Pentecostal Christian. I don't know what made me write them in. It might have been the Lord in Heaven, or it might've been Phil Robertson's suspension from **_**Duck Dynasty.**_** And I haven't even seen that show. Even I'm outraged that he got suspended for stating his religious beliefs on 'GQ Magazine'. You guys know the deal.**

**Anyways, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy, Happy, Happy New Year.**


End file.
